Second Time Around
by SparkleParker
Summary: As teens, Troy was Gabriella's bully. But ten years later she's gorgeous and she's got a plan for revenge. She's going to make him fall in love with her and then break his heart. But what happens when Gabriella begins to fall for Troy?
1. Introduction

**Second Time Around** -Introduction

_Summary:_ As teenagers, Troy thought Gabi was an ugly and weird nerd. But 10 years later, she's gorgeous, successful and she's got a plan for revenge. As his interior designer,she's going to make him fall in love with her and then break his heart. But what happens when she begins to fall for him?

_Disclaimer_: I do **not** own 'High School Musical or 'This Time Around' (The movie where i got the original idea)

* * *

We all wish we could change the past. For me that day has come... In junior high, I was the biggest nerd. Of course, I had to have a massive crush on the most popular guy in school, Troy Bolton, basketball captain and every girl's dream guy. When word spreads of my crush, he plays a cruel joke on me pretending to be interested, only to turn me down in front of the _entire_ school. Ten years later, I am no longer an ugly duckling I am a beautiful swan (metaphorically speaking of course) and I am also a successful interior designer. When I was assigned to decorate a new mansion I was shocked to discover that the owner is a handsome and famous professional basketball player named Troy Bolton. Now it's my turn for some sweet revenge.

You're probably wondering what exactly happened to me in junior high; Well let me tell you about one of the worst days of my life,

_/flashback/_

"_Oh my gosh! I just saw Gabriella Montez's notebook and it had 'I Love Troy' all over it!" Sharpay informed Troy as she walked down the hallways, "And I have a fantastic plan!"_

"_What exactly is your plan?" asked Troy._

"_Well make her seem that you're interested and then dump her in front of the whole school. It will be hilarious!" Sharpay started clapping, "Troy she's coming, quickly flirt with her!"_

"_Hey Gabriella, you look really pretty today. The long plaid skirt, the bright orange turtleneck look so good on you. But what I like the most is those large purple glasses!" Troy winked towards Gabriella as she stared blushing._

"_Th-th-thank you Troy, you look really handsome today. Actually you look like that most days," stuttered Gabriella nervously, "Well I better get going, I'm meeting Taylor at the library._

_--------------------------------_

"_Taylor oh my goodness! Troy said I looked really pretty today and then he winked at me!" Gabriella grinned cheekily._

"_Really?! Thats so great, I bet he totally likes you!" Taylor nodded._

_Gabriella looked down and shrugged, "I don't know Tay. He's so cute and popular,"_

"_Gabi, if he doesn't like you then its his loss," Taylor hugged her best friend, "Now come on lets go we have to go to out lockers to get our lunch."_

_As Gabriella opened her locker a small sheet of paper fell out. She bent down and began to read it. On the paper it said 'Gabriella, would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend, please come to my table at lunch and tell me. Love, Troy.'_

"_Tay, quickly we have to go to the washroom! I need to see how I look!" Gabriella ran down the hallways as she told Taylor about the note. Gabriella got in the washroom and started to do her makeup. She put on vibrant green eyeshadow, bright pink blush, purple mascara, and to finish her **interesting** look she rubbed on gleaming red lipstick._

"_How do I look Taylor?"_

"_Oh my Gabi!" Taylor's eyes widened, "You know what? It doesn't matter how you look, Troy already asked you out. So go into that lunchroom and tell him you'll go to the movies with him!"_

_----------------------------_

_Gabriella walked slowly towards the popular table as she fixed her high ponytail. She stood next to the table and greeted Troy. "Hey Troy I got the note, I would love to go to the movies with you."_

_Troy glanced around the lunchroom and realized all eyes were on them, "Um what are you talking about?"_

"_The note you put in my locker, the one that said you wanted to go out with me."_

"_Why would I want to go out with a weirdo like you? Look at yourself, look at that makeup!" Troy laughed as tears began to roll down Gabriella's cheeks. At that moment Sharpay decided to join in._

"_Now don't you think that you're being a bit modest Troy? Like look at those clothes! Gabriella, I'm going to tell you what you are, you're a pathetic, ugly and strange geek. That's what you are." Those comments made the whole school burst out in laughter. And it made Gabriella sprint into the washroom to bawl her eyes out._

"_Gabriella it's okay, they're jerks and one day they'll get what they deserve," Taylor shouted as she knocked on the stall door._

"_Taylor I was humiliated in front of everyone! You know what I want to transfer, I'm going to go to the all girls school near the mall. I just don't want to face them again."_

"_If you're transferring then I'm transferring. Gabi you're my best friend I promise I'll always be here for you."_

_/flashback/_

That promise was never broke even now Taylor is still my best friend, actually she was the one who thought of the revenge plan.

The plan is to make him fall in love with me and when he does, break his heart.


	2. Meeting Up Again

Chapter 1- Meeting up again.

_**A/N-** The last chapter was just an** introduction/trailer/informational** kind of thing. But this chapter is the first chapter, where the story actually begins :) _

Gabriella Montez walked into her office as she fixed her black halter dress and silver heels. She sat on her leather chair and started typing on her laptop until Jen, the personal assistant of her boss (Mr. Sanders) arrived.

"Good morning Gabi! I'm here to inform you that Mr. Sanders wants you to interior design a mansion for a professional basketball player. He just bought a mansion here recently in New Mexico," Jen said as she handed Gabriella a folder containing all the information, "Mr. Sanders says this is one of the most important assignments and he would like only the best interior designer to cover it. So he chose you."

"Thank you Jen. Tell Mr. Sanders I'll do my best," Gabriella nodded, "And Jen, what is the name of my client?"

"I'm not exactly sure I'll check for you later, all I know is that he's captain of an NBA team and he's really hot," Jen smiled at Gabriella. Even though Jen was just an assistant, her and Gabriella were like the best of friends, "By the ways, he's coming by soon to meet with you."

Gabriella stayed in her office as she continued to read the large informational folder. She was about step out of her office, when she was met with a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Hey, are you Gabriella Montez?" he smiled.

"Yes I am, and you must be the professional NBA player Jen was talking about."

"Yea that's me Troy Bolton," he said as Gabriella's eyes widened. Troy noticed this and quickly asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, it was just I realized.. um.. that.. I forgot my jacket in my house."

Troy looked confused, "But it's so hot outside."

"Well then I should stop worrying," Gabriella smiled, "How bout we talk about your mansion?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Gabriella sat on her chair and motioned for Troy to sit on the chair across from her.

"First thing we have to decide is, what colours do you want your room to be?"

"I don't really know, maybe blues, whites, you know subtle colours?"

"Well how bout when you're not busy, we can both go to the store and pick out colours."

"Sounds great."

"Well I can't decide anything else yet because I haven't seen your mansion before," Gabriella said as she stood up.

Troy quickly took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on,"Here's my address so we can get together when we're both available."

"Well are you doing anything this Saturday. We should probably get the paint and start talking about the furniture."

"Well I have a practice on Saturday morning..." Troy started but was quickly interrupted.

"Then that's okay maybe some other time," Gabriella smiled politely.

"No I can miss one practice, anyways I would rather paint a house with you then run laps and do exercises," Troy smirked, "So just come to the address at around 11."

"Okay, bye Troy."

* * *

"Oh my goodness Taylor! Guess whose mansion I have to design?" Gabriella sighed as she entered her and Taylor's condo.

Taylor came out of the kitchen with a water bottle in hand, "I don't know, who?"

"The one and only, Troy Bolton," Gabriella said with disgust.

"Really?! That's horrible! Does he remember you?" Taylor quickly asked.

"No he didn't even recognize me. But when I was writing things down I could see from the corner of my eye he was staring at me!"

"Somebody has a crush on you!" Taylor laughed.

"Eww Taylor I despise that guy, no wait I hate him!," Gabriella took out the big folder, "Here's a picture of him in front of his mansion."

"Wow, looks like he still has his impressive looks."

"You know what, I think I'm going to ask someone else to take over this assignment," Gabriella fell onto the couch, "I don't think I can work with the guy who ruined my teenage years!"

Taylor started to read the folder but quickly placed it onto the table.

"I have a brilliant idea! Gabriella, he caused you pure humiliation and he also caused us to go to an all girls school, we were separated from guys for years! And now it's time for him to pay," Taylor smiled mischievously, "Here's the plan, since he already has the eyes for you, you're going to make him fall in love with you. And when he does, break his microscopic heart! It'll be kind of what he did to you, but just a larger version."

"Taylor I don't know if I can do that. I won't be able to make someone fall in love with me. He never liked me in junior high who says he'll like me now?!"

"Gabriella now we're both gorgeous and successful women and I am sure you can make him fall in love with you! We're no longer weird geeks Gabi, you can get any guy you want," Taylor patted Gabriella's back, "And if that doesn't convince you Gabriella, then think of what he did to you; think of that day that he made you cry. He seemed like he was interested in you but then he squished your dignity in front of everyone! The only people who will know that you broke his heart will be, you, me, him and Jen. So he won't be as embarrassed as you were, just a little more heart-broken."

"Fine I'll do it, only if you help me every step of the way," Gabriella gave in.

"I'm going to help you figure out what to wear, your makeup, your hair, everything. We're going to make him fall _hard_ in love with you."

"Well I'm going to meet up with him this Saturday to go shopping and painting."

"And that's when our plan will begin."


End file.
